This invention relates to a compressor system for discharging dry (i.e., reduced water vapor) air therefrom, and more particularly to a compressor system for continuously supplying dry air for a variety of respiratory health care equipment, such as aerosol nebulizers, IPPB machines, patient ventilators, and other common respiratory care equipment which require essentially condensation-free superatmospheric air for optimum operation.
Conventionally, the air supply for such respiratory health care equipment includes a compressor which intakes ambient air and compresses it to a superatmospheric pressure level. A water trap is provided to remove condensate from the superatmospheric air before it is discharged to the respiratory health care equipment. However, in practice, it has been found that conventional air compressor systems did not effectively remove condensate under a variety of operating conditions, particularly during humid, hot weather.
It has long been recognized that lowering the amount of water vapor (i.e., lowering the dew point) in the air discharged from an air compressor system for respiratory health care equipment was advantageous in that the potential for damage to the health care equipment could be significantly minimized.